Experiment 1001: One thousand and One Lives
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: 1001 was the only one to live. But she wasn't the weapon hoped for. But now... she roams free to avenge all one-thousand and one lives that went into her creation.
1. Creation of 1001

_One-thousand and one specimens. An Amestrian girl. An Ishvalan girl. Exotic birds and reptiles. Feral cats and wild dogs. Creatures of land, air, water and fire went into the creation of one Chimers. She was to be the ultimate fighting weapon, a creation without death, a killing machine. _

_Experiment 1001. That was to be her name. The awesome power of all the animals and creatures fighting for total domination of her body was supposed to create a monster, with fangs, claws, and wings, but able to contract it all into a normal human body. But the objective was not achieved._

_Experiment 1001 she was named. A monster she was not. Instead, a tall young woman, perfectly sane, was produced. She objected to unprovoked violence, and was subjected to being a lab-rat for the rest of her life._

_Experiments 1002, 1003, and 1004 failed. All died minutes after creation. Experiment 1001 was the only one that ever lived of all one-thousand and four created Chimeras._


	2. 1001's Rampage

I opened my eyes. Three years is a long time. But I had taken the time to get to know all of the poor creatures sacrificed to create me. All one-thousand and one of them. Annabeth, the young Amestrian. The little Ishvalan child, only two years old. The Ishvalan girl's pet dog. The exotic bird called Joshua. All of them.

Their stories ripped at my heart. I refused to eat for a while after I'd heard all of them. But then I realized I shouldn't sit and feel sorry for myself. I would take vengeance for their poor souls, every last one of them.

_It was time to test her again. Experiment 1001 always came docilely. She didn't understand her life, which made it even sweeter to be in control of her. The armed guard opened the door to release her._

I leapt into action. The second the doors opened, I wriggled through the narrow crack, ripping out the throats of all in my way. I could hear the angry souls in me, clamoring for more, for blood, for death to the cruel people who slew thousands. I was just that mad. I obeyed the lust for blood willingly. I jumped from man to man, ripping at throats, tearing at chests, roaring in pleasure. I was impervious to the bullets bouncing off of my skin, ricocheting around the room as I bathed in blood. Then I saw the uniforms. The military! This was all their doing!

I finished off everyone in the building, then found a mirror. I wanted to see myself.

I was tall, finely muscled and pale. I had long black hair which I tied in two pony-tails. That revealed my eyes. One red; the Ishvalan baby. One blue; the Amestrian girl. I smiled, willing fangs to extend. Two long ivory teeth poked over my lip. I willed them to vanish and cat-ears to poke out. I frowned a little. I should've been more specific when I said cat-ears. I had thirty-six pairs of cat-ears adorning my head.

In a few short minutes, I mastered the ability to grow extra parts. It was almost time to go to the military meeting I'd over-heard about. But first, I thought as I frowned at my bare body, some clothes. Best to be decent. I didn't want anyone to see my nude figure. Not anymore. It'd been viewed, poked and prodded by the bloody shit-faces that created me every day.

It took me long enough, but I found clothes to fit me. I also found an assortment of weapons that fit nicely into a large black over-coat I found. Finally, the souls in my body and I agreed that it was time to go avenge them.

_Everyone was whooping and cheering. Only one visible person was not cheering, and whoever it was was shoving towards the front. They wore a long black trench-coat and a black hat that covered their face. They towered over almost the entire crowd. Frowning, the soldier pointed the person out. Six men were deployed into the crowd to apprehend the mysterious person._

Six men were moving towards me. I growled, deciding to drop the act. I flung off my hat, letting my long hair fly free. I also whipped out one of my many guns. I fired six shots, hitting all of the men moving towards me. Panic ensued, and more men moved towards me. Grinning, I fired more. When they came too close, I used knives and heavy melee weapons to cut their throats and crush their skulls. Finally, bullets started to bounce off my body.

"No use! Guns have no effect on her!" someone shouted.

I shed my coat, allowing them to see all of my seven feet six inches of muscle and brawn. More bullets fell to the ground. I felt the rush of blood in my ears, heard the cries of my souls. The bodies were piling up around me, and they kept coming. "Look out! Colonel Mustang coming through! Fullmetal Alchemist coming through! Let them handle this!"

I licked my lips in anticipation, but frowned upon seeing the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Now the military's beating someone whose balls haven't dropped yet into doing dirty work? I thought my creation was bad enough!" I snarled.

"Just what are you? A Homunculus?" asked the boy.

"I'm Experiment 1001. A creation of your science! One-thousand and one souls course through my blood, sacrificed for the creation of a single Chimera! And at the hands of you bloody ass-holes!" I roared, letting the flow of souls finally take over. Wings, fangs, claws, tails, ears, horns, antlers and so forth, burst out of my body. I roared angrily, flexing my powerful arms. It was time to crush the military, the source of evil in this country.

_The Chimera was out of control. She roared and snarled. Mustang snapped, engulfing her in flames, but no good came from it. She jumped out of the scorched ground, reaching for his throat, long fangs wrapping around his arm. _


	3. Fighting Flame, Fullmetal, and Armstrong

_Her long fangs were wrapped around his arm. Her enormous claws reached for his throat. If they reached his wind-pipe, Mustang knew it would be all over. The bullet screamed past his ear and into the Chimera's mouth. She roared in pain, recoiling. "Good shot, Hawkeye!"_

"_Not… Quite…" the Chimera coughed. He heard the ping of metal on concrete._

I spat the bullet out, snarling. The woman had good aim. Theoretically, I should be dead. But the bullet somehow followed my throat. I leapt at her. But my guard was down. Bullets ripped through my body. Too late, I put up my shield.

"Wait…" I fell to my knees. Instead of one-thousand and one souls, I only felt nine-hundred ninety-five souls. There were six dark crevices in my body. I felt three pairs of ears disintegrate, one pair of wings vanish, and two tails disappear. "No… I was going…"

Roaring, I jumped up. "Not satisfied with killing them once? Had to kill them twice? How monstrous are you dicks in blue?" I yelled, hands ripping at my chest. I understood. They'd sacrificed themselves… So that I could live…

"Hey! I'm only State certified, I don't wear their cheesy uniforms!" objected the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Do you think… I give… a flying fuck? You're part of the military… That is what that chain represents." I snarled, slowly advancing on him. I was pissed, no two questions asked. I retracted all of my extra parts. I didn't need them now. They were just for show. The fangs I'd selected were that of a deadly snake. They were brimming full of one of the deadliest venoms in the world. And I was going to bite the little shrimp.

I circled him, growling menacingly. He followed my movements, eyeing my long teeth as they protruded from my mouth, dripping the cloudy white poison. I scented the air around him, finding his weak points. I knew it was no good to bite his right arm or left leg- those were auto-mail, and they'd break my fragile fangs. But he expected me to attack his arm, leaving his left side open.

Snarling, I lunged. He raised his arm, and as he did, I feinted around to bite his left jugular.

Just my luck- he ducked and I missed him altogether by a hair. But he'd practically fallen into my arms, so we looked like we were…

"Hands…" I hissed. "Off!" I shrieked, throwing him into a wall. He smashed cleanly through it. "I loath bold men. Almost as bad as those pervs from the lab I killed." I growled. "Death toll there was almost three-hundred. But I intend to wipe the entire Amestrian military off the face of the planet!"

"To do that, you'll have to go through me!" something big roared. A massive fist smashed the rock beside me, and I barely avoided a second fist.

"What the hell? Are you another Chimera?" I yelled, flipping away from the enormous- shirtless- man. He was covered in muscle, and I hoped it meant that it was making up for brains. "You certainly have the size and body of an oxen Chimera!" Then I spotted the silver chain, and in an instant, I knew who this mountain was. "No, you're Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong-arm Alchemist!"

"Correct, and to defeat the military, you'll have to defeat me!" he bellowed.

I quickly caught his massive fist. "Aw, you… ain't so bad!" I grunted, holding the enormous hand inches away from my ear. I threw him over my shoulder, retracting my fangs. I quickly changed my lower body to strong legs and cloven hooves, also growing large horns. I was enabling something that should match his size and strength- a wild bull ox called Jason of the Devil. He looked at Armstrong and saw another bull, a challenge. I willingly let him take control of my body, for with his added strength, I would eliminate this obstacle.


	4. Jason of the Devil

I let him charge me again. At the last second, Jason lashed out, opening an enormous gash on Armstrong. I roared, driving my horns into his arm, Jason's added vigor behind the strike. I wrenched them back out, realizing what I was basically turning into; a minotaur.

A minotaur is a half-human, half-bovine. Normally, it had the upper torso of a bovine, the lower torso of a man. But, on the rare occasion, the lower half of a bovine, the upper half of a man. I snorted in pleasure. Minotaurs took pleasure in killing, pillaging, and rampaging. I would leave Jason's consciousness just below mine. that way I could kill this mountain easily!

Armstrong and I both roared, charging each other. I was smaller and nimbler, but he had the advantage of size. We sparred for about half an hour, and then broke apart. "Amazing! As a human, you must've had some Armstrong blood in you!" he cried almost joyously.

"As a human? I was two small girls. An Amestrian girl called Annabeth." I touched my blue eye. "An Ishvalan infant." I touched my red eye. "Both gone because of you dicks' so-called science! And I… I am set… I was programmed for destruction, so destruction and havoc I shall bring, to the poor bastards who created me! For Annabeth, Jason, Kathy, Lillian and all the rest of them! This is my revenge!"

"What you're saying is that the military created you, using one-thousand and one souls?" asked Fullmetal. "Doesn't that make you a Philosopher's Stone?"

I stared blankly at him. "I don't know what the fuck that is!" I yelled as I avoided Armstrong yet again. "If it's something to do with Alchemy, I already despise and loathe it!" I bellowed, throwing Armstrong again. I snorted in challenge, feeling one of my pony-tails come undone. "Is that all you have? Or are you going to get up, you coward!"

I roared in pleasure. He was out cold. Once I took care of the rest, I'd return to finish Armstrong. I turned to face the Flame Alchemist. "You. You played a big part in my country's destruction!"

"What do you mean, your country! You were created from things all over the world!"

"Just that! I'm Basila, the Ishvalan girl sacrificed in order to bring forth 1001!" I was letting her use my mouth. "I was dragged from the refugee camp to be killed, but I was spared, taken in and mutated into 1001!"

I charged, grazing him with my horns. "So if you're the Ishvalan, does that mean-"

"I'm Annabeth, the little girl from your own country, sacrificed for a weapon!"

"So, is that really them, or are you making crap up?" called Fullmetal, jumping out of my range.

"Shut up, human!" I roared. I'd completely given in to Jason of the Devil. And he was on a rampage, just like back in his old days.

My horns grew longer and larger. My teeth were sharp. My muscles rippled. I felt my body become covered in soft fur, growing over my clothes. I was now fully Jason. Jason of the Devil.


	5. Subduing the Bull

_1001 charged him. He barely got out of the way, yet her sharp hoof cleaved down the length of his leg. He gasped in shock at the pain. Blood pooled on the ground around him. But he couldn't let this Chimera win! If she won, she'd kill thousands of people!_

I roared in pleasure, seeing the red liquid pool around Mustang's leg. It was a sure sign that he'd tire quickly, making him easy prey. I charged again.

"Not so fast!" A weight slammed into my side, throwing me off-balance. The Fullmetal kid! "You were so concentrated on Colonel Bastard you forgot me!" he whooped, attacking me again.

Jason seethed with fury. I readily agreed. Something this small was attacking something as large as me! And actually throwing me off balance! Jason took the reins there, lashing out at the boy. "Pity to kill you. You're so young. You could've had a future, but instead you chose to work with the dickweeds in blue." I growled, clopping up to where he lay, groaning on the ground from the power behind my kick. "Such a pity. Such a waste!"

I reached down and picked him up by his shirt-front. He struggled were futile. I growled, tightening my grip and twisting my hand. He choked, gasping for air. And then fell to the ground as the small fire-ball struck my back. Suddenly, I couldn't keep Jason on a leash anymore. I decided it was time to shift gears.

All the extravagance of Jason retracted into my body. Large scaly wings burst from my shoulders. Magenta and red-violet scales grew over my body. Large fangs curled over my lip, and flames licked the air outside of my mouth. I was enabling Magnolia, a dragon.

Magnolia was feared by all until she grew old. That was when she was captured. But now she had my youth. An excellent advantage along with her razor-sharp claws, venomous fangs, and fiery breath.


	6. Magnolia's Insticnts

Magnolia was strong. I was almost overpowered by her urge to torch everything. I was only to kill military scum. That was my top priority; rid this planet of the dickweeds in blue. I knew that they had plans for the country. I knew that the country was in the middle of a giant trans-mutation circle that would kill almost everyone in the country. But it would kill humans- I wasn't human, and I refused to stand by and let any more innocents be killed for nonsense and the heretics known as Alchemy.

Magnolia was a dragon that loved to destroy, with years of experience. I knew it would be hard to control her, but she saw civilians along with the soldiers, and wanted to kill them all. I just barely managed to keep a lid on her. I focused her fire on the military. It worked well enough- I allowed her to torch the head-quarters. But there weren't too many people inside the darn building to kill with the blaze. I swore a little, then turned to slash at the nearest man. It was the Flame Alchemist, and I caught his glove, slicing it into ribbons. I snarled in anger. "Why won't you just die?"

But his tactics had changed now. He was avoiding and evading. I whirled and lashed out, making the pipsqueak whirl backwards to avoid my long talons. I finally let Magnolia take over, with one exception: No civilian casualties.

_She'd gone insane. She slashed, bit, and torched, killing those near her. Frantically, he made a stone sphere around her. It seemed to work. "Good work, Edward." panted Mustang._

_Then the sphere started to glow and smoke…_


	7. Killing and Eaten

I blew the sphere apart, sending smoking hunks of stone everywhere. Magnolia took over, ripping, tearing, and just killing in general! "This is it! Give it up!" I roared triumphantly. No one was left standing. I grinned, flapping my wings. I was headed to West City now.

West City HQ came as no problem. The soldiers were weak and incompetent. I moved on to South City. It too, came easily. I'd eliminated three-fifths of the military within a week!

The Briggs soldiers came as a problem. I destroyed only half on their force before I was forced to flee for fear of losing more of my souls. But I vowed vengeance. I would kill them! It was on to Central HQ now.

I slunk stealthily into the building. No one had seen me. But now, I heard a loud sniffing. Not like someone sneezing, but like a dog on the trail of something. "There! There she is!" crowed a sickly voice. I whipped around to see two people. One was an attractive woman, the other an incredibly fat man. "Can I eat her, Lust? Can I?"

"Wait a minute. Lust, huh? So, you're some of those people who intend to screw with this country using Alchemy? I only know one circle, and that's the one I was born of. But I do know that the circle that this country is smack-dab in the center of isn't good. I've seen it once before, and there were red stains on it. Lust. Envy. Wrath. Pride. You all looked in at me on one occasion or another."

"Yes. It's such a pity you didn't come out how you were supposed to. We had such high hopes, too." Lust sighed.

"And something is telling me that this is the Gluttony I heard Envy talking about. I know I'm right; he reeks of human flesh and blood, not to mention assorted other objects."

"Go ahead, Gluttony. Eat her. She'll make a mess of things."

I quickly jumped up and over Gluttony as he charged me. I stood a few meters away from Lust, waiting for him to charge again. When he did, I threw myself out of the way, and he almost ate her. "So what, you can't stop otherwise, but you can stop when you could run the bitch over?" I wailed.

"Why don't you just hold still? He's a fast eater."

"I'll take your word on it. Right now, I'm in the middle of a mission!" I snarled.

But her distraction had worked. Gluttony charged me again, and I was too slow to avoid him. I slipped down his massive maw, screaming and swearing, before landing in the sea of blood.

I didn't last too long down there. While I was a Chimera, I needed food and water. I quickly died, freeing all of the souls trapped in my body, left without one of my own. I was dead, true, but how can one die without a soul?


End file.
